Scream For Me
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Deputy Parrish has to go pay Lydia Martin a visit at her house. It was strickly professional at the beginning but when temptation arises, things turn from good to bad?...In a good way. [Better explanation inside] Parings: Marrish. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Wolfies! This is my next attempt at writing a Teen Wolf based Fanfiction. But this time it's about the Marrish concept. I think we were all very much touched and moved by the sexual tension arising from both Deputy Parrish and Lydia on the episode 'Muted'. I couldn't fathom how shocked I was at the numerous tweets after the episode of people saying how much they 'ship' Marrish. I'm one of them, baby!**

**Anywho… Let's get to the real business. This story takes place after the events of 4x07 'Weaponized'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or any characters. **

**Show: **Teen Wolf

**Type: **One-shot (Maybe)

**Pairings: **Deputy Parrish and Lydia Martin/Marrish/Larrish

**Maximum: **2482

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Lydia entered her house with her Mother Natalie by her tail. She couldn't help thinking what happened today at school. She was taking her freshman year of college and when the session ended, she went back to the lake house where she spoke to a very dead, Meredith and there she had her banshee predictions of a killing happening at her school. When she heard of the virus spreading around, she couldn't help but feel worried for her friends…

_Flashback_

_She immediately had to drive all the way back to school in her Toyota. When she finally parked her car, she began running up to the school to see a crowd full of people covering the area with the school building missing in the action. _

_The loud voices arising in the air were slightly worse than the voice she heard in her head and that was saying a lot on its own._

_She tried squirming through the overloaded crowed but her small frame wouldn't allow that. She sighed in relief when she saw the Sheriff talking to one of the CDC's._

"_Sheriff!" she called out raising her hand up in the air. He didn't reply due to the amount of noise. "Sheriff, Sheriff!" She called out twice more and this time it caught the sheriff's attention. One of the bodyguards tried pushing the crowd including Lydia away._

"_Hey, ho, ho. Hold on." The sheriff shouted stopping the deputy. "I know this girl."_

_The deputy let go of her and Lydia glared back at him and released a sigh as she walked up to the Sheriff._

"_Why are there so many people what's happening?" She asked him. He sighed._

"_We're working on it." The Sheriff replied._

_She moved her gaze from the sheriff to the school and the school board wondering how her friends are doing. _

_The sheriff walked over to one of the CDC's whilst Lydia thought about what could've been the cause of this all. Her Banshee instincts were kicking in._

_The Sheriff walked up to her._

"_Lydia," He began. "This is still very new to me, but I still have to ask." He said. She nodded slightly waiting for him to continue._

"_Do you have any indication on this? Any kind of feeling about this…Is somebody in there going to die?" He asked._

_Lydia didn't hesitate to answer as she stared up at him_

"_Yes" She simply said. "And it's not just a feeling."_

_This immediately caused the Sheriff to release another much needed sigh. He took a deep breath._

"_Stay right here," He instructed her and ran over to one of the officers. _

_Whilst waiting for the sheriff, Lydia kept checking her phone for any upcoming calls from one of her friends, Scott, Stiles, Kira or Malia. But that was hopeless because she knew the state they were all in but there was always hope._

_She was scrolling through her contacts and past by the name 'Deputy Parrish'. She smiled slight. She didn't even know why she did but just the thought and sight of his name made her smile. She made a mental note to change it to Jordan soon but she kind of liked it the way it was._

_She couldn't even fathom how such a wonderful, sweet and caring person like him could be hunted down for some 5 million. If she could, she would give herself up for 25 million instead of 20 just so Parrish could live…_

_She gasped lowly._

_Did she just think that?_

_She also couldn't help but wonder how her mother was. She hoped she wasn't infected and wouldn't be the next one to die. She shouldn't be in this mess!_

_Now she was nauseous…_

"_They're better! Everything's okay." The sheriff informed Lydia and everyone. Lydia widened her eyes and began sauntering fast to the school._

_When things were cleared, she entered the school and when she saw her mother standing a few feet away, she couldn't help the relief from flooding out of her. She began running._

"_Mom!" she exclaimed as she saw her mom standing a few feet away. She couldn't fathom how relieved she was to see she was okay. She ran into her mother's arms and closed her eyes as she released tears of joy._

"_Hey," Her mom laughed. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."_

_There was nothing to be sorry about…_

_End of Flashback__…_

"You're okay?" Her mom asked. Lydia nodded. Her mom kissed her temple and stroked her hair lightly.

She was glad everything was back to normal…for a very short while.

* * *

Deputy Parrish was currently sitting in his office chair, working on the piles of cases that were thrown upon him. Those were the disadvantages of being a cop. Lots of things were happening in his life, all these random killings happening in the town, strange things have occurred, he just found out he's on a list of assassins that were out to get him for a good $5 million, oh and to top it off, his mortgage payment went up.

All he wanted now was a delicious cup of coffee at the local Bakery downtown.

He was about to get off his chair when Deputy Haigh came over to him.

"Having a rough day?" He laughed. Deputy Parrish sighed.

"What do you want Haigh?" Parrish asked.

Haigh laughed once more then suddenly dropped a packet on his desk.

"New news report," He simply said.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Deputy Parrish asked.

Usually it would be The Sheriff who gave him the news report on more cases so it was odd that his jerkass co-worker handed him a news report packet.

"Read it." Deputy Haigh's said rolling his eyes.

Jordan Parrish started unfurling the packet, breaking the paper lid free whilst Haigh talked.

"It's a letter of a list from a student in Beacon Hills who miraculously uncovers murder _serial_ cases before the cops do."

"Bodies?"

"No, crushed cereals," He replied sarcastically. Parrish went back to the packet and pulled out the report.

"This student going by the name of…uh I think its _Lydian Martini_ of some sort."

"Lydia?"

Deputy Parrish was completely shocked at this even though he shouldn't be because it's what he'd expect from her at the first place. At least that's his mentality.

"Yeah that's the name." Haigh replied. "So you're on a first name basis now?"

Deputy refrained from rolling his eyes.

It didn't need to be affirmed that Jordan never liked the new deputy and it didn't need to be affirmed that he was a professional jerk too.

"Okay so what does this report have to do with me?" Deputy Parrish questioned, ignoring his question.

"Well as you know she has this sudden ability to find dead bodies fast than the officials do, and since you know her matter way better than I do I was wondering if you'd head over her house today and ask her some very important questions."

"Why should I?"

"Enough with the questions will ya?!" Haigh replied. "We all know you love a little challenge so if you cannot question an 18 year old girl one her whereabouts then I guess I'll find someone else."

Deputy Parrish contemplated for a moment before sighing and getting up from his chair and shrugging his jacket on that was wrapped around the back of his chair. He grabbed the report packet and his gun from the table and put it in his holster.

"I sure do like a little challenge." He said to the deputy then walked out of the station and inserted himself in his BHC cruiser.

When he was on the road, on his way to the teenage girl's house, he passed by his favorite bakery.

"It wouldn't be bad to get some coffee whilst on the way" He said to himself and got out of the car and began walking over to the store.

He stood in front of tills and set his keys on the mahogany table. Then a young woman with dark brown hair came over to assist him.

"Beacon Hills Farmer Bakery, how may I help you?" She said with a suggestive grin.

"Uh hi…May I have the large espresso…" He trailed off thinking whether or not to get Lydia a cup when he reaches her house. He didn't like to feel empty handed.

"Make that two large espressos and a box of bagels." He said with his bright smile which of course was infections to the baker girl as she smiled back and walked away.

The man sitting next to him stared at him with a raised brow.

"It's not hypocritical! I just love my coffee and bagels!" He replied in irritation. The man chuckled and drank his coffee.

The woman came back with his orders and the bill. When he opened it he saw a note that had a phone number written on it and the caption "Call Me". He sighed lowly then looked up to see the baker girl using her hands to signal a phone ringing under her ear.

He smiled back then paid the bill.

When he got out he entered his cruiser and crumbled the paper up and threw it out the window and was on his way.

* * *

Deputy Parrish got out of his car the moment he reached Lydia's house and began walking up to her house. He had the coffee in his hands and the box perched under his large arms.

He suddenly found himself dropping them onto the ground as he saw the door of her house a jar slightly. What if someone broke in? He thought to himself.

He pulled out his gun out and slowly opened the doorknob and entered the house as quietly as possible. He had the gun pointed upfront.

"Hello?" He called out.

No answer.

"Anybody around?" he called.

No answer.

"I'm a highly decorated police officer so if there's an intruder I suggest you show yourselves!"

He slowly found himself walking through the house and entering the living room. He was careful to watch his step and being wary of any sign of danger lurking.

"I was figuring you'd be smart enough to just come in." He heard a very sweet voice ring into his ear. He slightly flinched and snared his gun to the side to see a young girl with strawberry blonde hair, sprawled across the couch in just her very short shorts and tank top as she smiled at him, curling the tips of her hair.

"Just trying to stay a reliable police officer," He said flashing a smile. She grinned back then got off the couch.

"Oh are those for me?" She asked him as she began walking up to him and grabbing the boxes of bagels.

"Actually…" He began but trailed off when he saw her walk away into the kitchen and came back with a tray with two cups of tea. He smiled as she placed it on the coffee table.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Yeah," He replied and she signaled for him to sit on the couch beside him. "It's not reishi is it?"

"Why would I give you reishi tea?" She asked him.

"Well I heard teenagers these days act so immature that they'd cause an old lady to vomit piss."

She giggled lowly and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not like most teenagers." She said. "I find dead bodies in the strangest of places on almost a daily basis. I think I'd be more mature than that."

He smiled.

"I guess you still have a reputation to keep up."

"You're not going to say that I'm psychic again are you?"

"You're an unusual one."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Please. If I were psychic I wouldn't have known how handsome you looked in your officer get up the first time I met you."

This caused the Deputy's cheeks to turn a deep shade of red but he hid it fast enough for her to notice.

"Well then again. I would've known I'd do this." She said then suddenly he felt burning liquid reach his jacket. He suddenly got up and groaned lowly. Now he had a permanent stain on his jacket that was impossible to get off.

Lydia just laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just boiled water." She said signaling to the glass of water she had in her hand. He sighed in relief and they laughed together. Lydia then sat back on the couch.

"So are we going to discuss tea or are we going to talk the _basics_?" She asked him.

"Well…" The deputy began as he shrugged his jacket off and setting it on the arm of the chair."

"The station has been believed that you're an expert at finding dead bodies than we do, am I correct?"

"Howdy Partner."

"And you have any idea why you find them?" He asked her.

She didn't answer, all she did was she got up and began walking over to grab a chair and sat in front of the officer. She stared at him with a small smirk which caused the officer to shift uncomfortably.

Deputy Parrish just thought Lydia was intriguing and alluring than most women he met. She had a rough life and he didn't even know the full of it. He thought she was breathtaking in every humanly way.

She slowly leaned forward towards the deputy. What was she doing?

She leaned in only centimeters from his lips and she stopped. She moved her face to the side his face by his ear and whispered.

"_Ask me what you really want to ask me _Jordan_?"_

This caused Deputy Parrish's pulse to pick up.

"Are you on the list too?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of that chapter huh? I hoped you guys liked it. I was planning on leaving it as a one-shot but if you guys think different than hit me up with a review and tell me what I should do?**

**A lot of Marrish will be happening and it's going to be rated higher than 'M'**

**Question: Did you all hear the nonsense about Lydia dying? I mean are y'all crazed or what? I don't believe it one bit.**

**Review, follow, favorite please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My own version of next weeks episode. Continuation of the previous chapte**

* * *

Lydia gaped into Deputy Parrish's eyes whilst he stared into hers. She sighed and moved away from him. He frowned.

"What?" Jordan canvassed. Lydia just shook her head and chuckled lowly.

"I asked you to tell me what you really wanted to tell me and that's what you tell me?" She asked him. Jordan shrugged.

"I guess."

Lydia turned around to eyeball him.

"I wanted you to be completely honest with me and all you have to see is whether or not I'm on the dead pool list?" Lydia conjectured him.

"I'm afraid to answer with a _yes_…" Jordan replied cheekily. Lydia rolled her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

"Why can't you be completely honest with me Parrish? Why can't you open up and tell me how you feel. I know you feel something." Lydia begged for confirmation as she cocked her head to glare at him with glistening eyes.

Jordan stared at his shoes and Lydia sighed.

"Well. If you'd like to see all the lists yourself…" She suggested. He cut her off.

"Wait, there's more?" He questioned in complete shock getting off the chair.

"Come on," She said motioning for him to follow her as she flipped her hair to the side clouting her long hair on his face. He smirked at how he felt like he was slapped with a fish, as he looked to the side and began following her tail.

Lydia guided Deputy Parrish out of the house and they began walking up a bridge over a lake. Jordan looked a little worried at that moment as he held his holster. They were around countless bushes and trees and anyone could pop up.

"Lydia, wait!" Deputy Parrish whispered, grabbing hold of her hand as he heard the ruffling of leaves. Lydia cocked her head and stared at him in confusion.

"What?" She murmured.

"Don't you hear that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I hear what you hear. Even if I hear voices in my head daily of a variety of things, screams, chain-saws, sledgehammers, ooh and buzzing of bees which turned out to be buzzing of electricity-"

"Shh." Deputy Parrish said to Lydia as he set his finger on his lips gazing at the horizon. "Something's not right."

Then he suddenly caught the sight of a creature with glowing eyes in the bushes and he pulled out his gun and aimed for it.

"Deputy, stop!" Lydia said to him as she lowered the gun. He glared at her. "It's probably nothing."

Then the bushes ruffled and a cat ran out.

"See it's just a cat."

He nodded slightly but thought for a moment. Why would a cat have glowing crimson-orange?

"Alright, just…stay behind me." He said to her as he stepped forward in front of Lydia and interlocked his fingers with hers. He and Lydia stared down and he pulled away. "Uh…Sorry,"

"No, it's okay." She said to him and wrapped her hand around his. He nodded slightly and began walking forward. "Uh…just FYI, I still need to direct you to the destination."

He nodded. "Right…"

… …

**Lake House**

Lydia scanned through the Lake House.

"Are you sure you know what you're looking for?" Deputy Parrish asked as he held his gun in front of him tightly in his grasp as he followed her step.

"Yeah, it has to be here." She replied as she held the lantern and skimmed through everything. To think they've stayed about four hours in the Lake House looking for one specific thing.

"You know. I should be at my house by now." Jordan whispered as he guarded them.

"I'm surprised you even have a life since you're always in the office." She replied as she pulled out a packet.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He replied.

"So tell me about yourself Parrish?" Lydia asked, creating a conversation.

"What do you want to know since I'm an open book?" He asked her. She laughed.

"There's more to that but you really don't want to tell me." She said. Jordan scoffed.

"What's your favorite color?" Lydia asked.

Jordan rolled his meadow green eyes at the cliché question.

"I don't have one." He simply said.

"Everyone has a favorite color."

He guffawed lowly and released a sigh.

"Green,"

"Why? Because of your eyes," Lydia laughed.

"No, I um…when my mom wasn't around, I used to visit my neighbor. When he wasn't at work, he'd always be in the outdoors, chopping down bad trees and replanting them, exploring for interesting for new nature artifacts. I was fascinated by his work and he insisted I tagged along with him someday. So I did and we did everything from fishing and finding animal creatures. I had the best time with him in the wild and green forest. I thought of him as a father-figure. We had the best times. That was until he was called back from the army and he left.

It left me heartbroken when I found out he passed in Iraq. I attended his funeral and when I watched him go six feet under, I realized what a role model he was and he inspired me to care for others."

"And you joined the army," Lydia said to him as if she's heard this story before.

By now she was sat on the table and he stood next to her. He nodded.

"For two years,"

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know…I went back home and I suddenly felt a stir in my stomach telling me I needed a change and I guess I sort of felt drawn here."

"Beacon Hills?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"But seeing the amount of weird things happening in this town, I think I chose the wrong path." He laughed.

Lydia nodded and went into a thought process. He felt drawn here? And Deaton specifically told everyone that the Nemeton will attract the supernatural and draw them near, like a beacon. And since Jordan's on the list, that would make him a supernatural…what was he?

"That's really sweet," Lydia said to him. He smiled back.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." Lydia teased as she got off the table. Deputy Parrish guffawed lowly.

Lydia caught a page sticking out of names that were crossed out with a marker. She reached for it and grabbed it.

"Is that the list?" Parrish asked.

Lydia nodded and grabbed the rest of the pile.

"These are all the names of the people the assassins are after." Lydia said handing him the page and began pacing around the room. Jordan skimmed through them.

"There must be like 36 names on here."

"In counting, remember how I told you we still need to find more codes." Lydia said.

"But I thought you said that the total's supposed to reach 117 million?"

"These assassins will give at anything to put some food on the table with their smart cunning skins."

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Jordan asked. "Like logistically,"

"We're starting to lose count." Lydia said to him. "But I'm pretty sure most are as closer as we think."

"Where did this all start?"

"My grandmother created the code for the dead pool." She replied.

"You mean, your dead grandmother?" Parrish asked as he motioned to the ash vase.

"That's the thing. Those weren't her ashes." Lydia said. Jordan frowned. "It's known as mountain ash."

"Mountain ash…?" Jordan murmured mostly to himself as he went into realization.

"Do you know something?" Lydia asked him.

He slowly moved from his trance-light state as he fixed his eyes back to Lydia. He shook his head.

"_No,_" He simply said. "So how many people are off so far?" He asked.

"You see the markings in red? That signifies the deaths that have occurred."

"So all these assassins will hunt down from the lowest heist to the highest peak in ascending order?"

"You could say that but they had their attempts with us." Lydia said.

"Why's your name here anyway?"

"I could be asking the same about you," Lydia said.

Deputy Parrish looked forward as he listened to Lydia interrogating him.

"I'm sure you have an idea of what I am so why don't you spill the beans."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lydia." Deputy Parrish said. Lydia took a step forward.

"I know you're hiding something from me and everyone for that matter." Lydia taunted.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you and I know that murders have occurred in Beacon Hills and we've lost the lives of many, especially in the sheriff station. But you…you've showed to be some Suburban Superman if you ask me. Suffered a lot, so what are you?"

"Look, Lydia-"

"Lydia! Where are you honey?" Lydia's mom's voice reached their ears as she entered the house, cutting their conversation short.

Lydia's mom walked down the steps of their lake house and she sighed in relief when she saw her daughter.

"I should have known you were here." She said. She caught Deputy Parrish standing in front of her daughter.

"Oh, well hello." She said casually. "I'm Lydia's mom as you may know." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Deputy Jordan Parrish." He said shaking her hand.

"Oh you're not here to arrest my daughter for whatever reckless thing she's done are you?" Lydia's mom asked in concern.

Deputy Parrish laughed and shook his head whilst Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Uh no…I'm just being a friendly neighbor, just to stop by and ask some questions."

"Okay. Well. Um…I'm making some snacks at the house, are you guys hungry?" Natalie asked.

"We're fine mom."

"I was just about to head out right now. It was great meeting you ma'am," He dismissed himself. "Bye Lydia," He said.

Lydia nodded slightly as she watched the deputy leave the Lake House. Lydia's mom turned to her child.

"Well he's very sweet. And cute," Her mom commented.

Lydia rolled her eyes at her mom. She acted like a teenager sometimes. Not even teenagers like Lydia acted like her mom!

But she wasn't wrong whatsoever…

… …

**A/N: What did you guys think of that chapter? Hope you liked it. I'll update a new one soon. So don't forget to review please. I need your criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another continuation of the previous chapter.**

* * *

_**Perishable**_

Lydia and her friends entered the Animal Clinic with her friends to discuss the whole situation on the dead pool list and talk about events that are happening amongst them.

"So we've unlocked all the names of the dead pool list with the three cipher keys." Scott said.

"Allison, Aiden…"

"And Derek," Stiles said.

"But we're still having our doubts that, that's all that there is. These assassins will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"So what you're saying is we need to come up with a new plan?" Liam asked his alpha. Scott nodded.

"Noted, but I'm not sure you've noticed our track records of plans that almost got us all killed!" Lydia snapped.

Everyone cocked their heads at her.

"Sure. Our plans didn't go as planned, the trip to Mexico-" Scott said.

"And watching you die," Kira chipped in as she stared at her boyfriend. You could see she was worried sick about him. Scott smiled.

"But that only led us one step closer to the Benefactor didn't it?"

"And we're all in one piece! Problem eliminated!" Stiles exclaimed.

"For now,"

"For the love of…" Stiles snapped. "Could you at least have a little faith will you?"

"No she's right. We need to alert about this. How do we get the Benefactors plans of assassinating all of us right in the palms of our hands?"

"We could always run for Beacon Hills." We heard a distinct roughness of a voice that only belonged to a Hale. Everyone turned their heads to see Malia entering the room with a sly smile on her face but you could still see the hurt she felt from her friends. She still wondered why nobody told her about her true identity.

"If you're looking for a perfect plan then you're not getting one. We're all on the list right? So I think running is the best possible way to survive. That was my survival tactics when I lived eight years in the woods." She said as she stood in front of everyone with her arms crossed in a stern stance.

Stiles wanted so badly for her to meet his eyes but she wouldn't hover.

"But won't doing that get us hurt?"

"Won't standing around get us killed? Malia's right you need to run. These guys are different then the guys we fought previously. These are professional killers!" Stiles retorted.

"And we are predators meaning we can do this, Stiles, think about it: We've defeated the Kanima; we've destroyed the dark void of the Nogitsune, the Oni."

"And tell me what happened then?"

"Look. This isn't the time to have some debate on this." Kira stepped in. Scott turned his head to his love interest. "All we know is that The Benefactor's out there and we need to know who it is."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Kira's phone buzzed and she pulled it out to read the message.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I've got to go. My dad sent me a text telling me we're Palo Alto to go see my mom."

"I'll take you. I've got an appointment and the hospital anyway." He said. Everyone decided to leave the Animal Clinic as soon as Scott wanted to lock it.

"Malia I just wanted to say-" Stiles began but Malia just ignored him as she just walked away. Stiles sighed and Lydia scoffed.

"What's up with you two?" She asked. She clearly didn't know Malia found out about the list. Stiles shook his head.

"Nothing," He sighed.

Then Lydia's phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text from Deputy Parrish.

_Hey, can I talk to you later tonight? _

Jordan Parrish

She sighed. She couldn't help but remember the moment she had with him yesterday at the boathouse. She really hoped their meeting today will be good and he would finally admit what kind supernatural he was.

"Who's that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's just Parrish."

"You two are awfully close. You've literally spending all your free time him." Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, because I've been helping him with the murder cases…Is that a crime?" She asked him.

"Everything's a crime in Beacon Hills Lydia." Stiles said and Lydia guffawed in response.

"Anyway…The annual Lacrosse bonfire's tonight. And I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Stiles asked.

"I think I should just stay home." Lydia said. "A night with sweaty immature teenage boys, not cool bro!"

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"We're not so bad."

Lydia scoffed.

When she reached her house, she decided to go to her Grandmother's boathouse just to figure out where to go next after unlocking the clue that her grandmother was the one who created the dead pool.

She stared at the three lists in her hands and frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense." She whispered to herself.

If her grandmother wrote the dead pool, because she must have been a Banshee and those weren't her ashes in the vase then that would mean she's still alive…but how?

She suddenly had a feeling in the pit of her stomach and halted.

_Fire, fire, fire…_

She frowned slightly.

_Burning, burning, burning…_

"Something's not right." She whispered then immediately ran out of the boathouse and into her car and started driving as fast as she could.

… …

**Station**

Deputy Parrish was working on some cases after sending Lydia the text.

He had been working for hours on it. All these recent murders were driving him insane. Usually he'd have help from another deputy or Lydia for that matter whom he's formed a sort of awkward friendship with.

"Staying up all night?" Deputy Haigh asked him as he listened to some music with his earplugs. Deputy Parrish sighed.

"Yeah," Parrish sighed.

"Talk to the girl yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get much off her if that's what you want to know," Jordan said in frustration. Deputy Parrish chuckled.

"Don't worry. She'll be _sorted_ out," He said cheekily. Jordan frowned slightly at the way he said it. It almost sounded cunningly. But yet again, he let it slide.

"What's up with the earplugs?" He questioned.

"Just listening to some sick tunes," Deputy Haigh replied with a sly smirk. Jordan nodded, not wanting to ask any more questions. "Parrish. Go home. Get laid and leave all the work to me okay?"

Deputy Parrish snickered.

"I just gotta leave this in the Sheriff's office first." Jordan said arising from his chair and he grabbed his keys and inserted the gun in his holster.

He walked over to the Sheriff's office and unlocked the door. He set the files on Meredith Walker on his desk and left the room. During the process of locking the door, the lights blacked out. Deputy Parrish frowned as he pulled his gun out of his holster.

He spun around and aimed for anything lurking around. It was so quiet. And that's never good.

"Haigh!" he called out.

No answer.

"Deputy Haigh?" He called out a little worried now.

There still wasn't any answer.

"Alright, I'm giving you to three to come out. One…two…" He counted until he found himself being shoved and pinned to the wall. He tried shooting at the intruder but he was too quick for him.

It was too dark to see who the intruder was and because of his ski mask but you could see he was a young man.

The intruder pulled Deputy Parris by the head and threw him to the side crashing into the glass window of the Sheriff's office and fell onto the ground with glass pieces all over him. The crimson blood started dripping off his face and bare-arms.

His eyes started to blur as he realized he couldn't see a thing except the intruder's feet. He slowly tried lifting his hand up where he held his gun but soon dropped it when he was unconscious.

All he could remember was one gunshot…

… …

When Lydia reached the station, she immediately ran out of her car and shut the door not having a care in the world. She halted when she caught the broken glass of the entrance. She frowned slightly as she slowly began walking over to it. She stepped over the door, careful not to step on glass and sounds started running through her head, the sounds of glass shattering.

She began walking through the dark station. She tried flicking the switches but nothing hovered. She continued her journey through the station.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Deputy Parrish?" She called out but nobody replied…Just total and complete silence.

"Anybody in here?" she asked.

She stopped when she saw a small pool of blood on the mahogany-wooded, soft surfaced ground; she pulled out a napkin and took a swipe at it to see not just blood but a poisonous kind of _mountain ash_. She slowly stood up from the ground and texted the Sheriff.

The Sheriff came over almost immediately after Lydia's call.

"What's the emergency?" He asked. Lydia motioned to everything that's been damaged and the blood on the floor.

"What happened here?"

"I think an intruder has something to do with this but sheriff…I think they took Deputy Parrish with them." Lydia replied in frustration. Sheriff had a hurt expression plastered on his face.

Then the door opened with Stiles and Scott running up to them. Sheriff groaned.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked in curiosity as he and Scott reached.

"I thought you were at the-" Sheriff scolded but was cut off when Lydia had a sudden rushing feeling and almost tumbled over but Stiles caught her balance.

"What?"

"I just had a sudden rushing feeling that…" She trailed off as she heard the burning of fire in her head the sound of a man screaming.

She widened her eyes and ran out of the backdoor.

… …

Deputy Parrish began limping over to his squad car as he clutched his weakened up with his good hand. He didn't care that he left a trail of blood which would freak everyone out. All he wanted was to get home fast.

He painfully reached for the keys in his pocket that he had in his pocket and opened the door. He entered the squad car and released a much need sigh as he held his head back.

Who was the intruder who tried to kill him? And better question: Why?

He decided he had to get going because something can pop up at any minute. He slowly put the key in the ignition…

… …

"Lydia?" She heard Stiles calling after her.

Lydia ran out of the door and began running towards the car. She needed to stop him from getting killed. All she wanted to do was run over to him and tell him how she felt about him. Yes! She cared for the deputy!

Ever since meeting at Sean's house and helping Deputy Parrish with his cases, she developed a sort of caring tender in her stomach. He meant so much to her and if anything happened to him she'd probably lose it.

After losing so many people in her life, she couldn't afford to lose another…

But it was too late…

The moment she opened her mouth to call out his name, the fire surrounding the car reached it and the car exploded, about as good as dead. Jordan Parrish has just perished…

Lydia halted and widened her eyes as her breathing heaved whilst she began panting frantically.

She fell to her knees hard onto the ground as she stared at the burning car.

He's dead…

All the images of her meeting Jordan flashed before her eyes and she had a distinct imagination of the Hale fire and then the smile of his… which brought to the conclusion that he was gone…

She released a piercing scream that blew all the pole lights out.

"Jordan…" She whispered as her voice began breaking.

Stiles ran out of the backdoor and ran after Lydia who crunched on the ground. Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

"He's gone," She cried out.

"It's okay." Stiles assured her as he lifted her off the ground. "Let's get inside," He told her.

It was probably the best to leave him alone…To rest in peace.

But what they didn't know was he wasn't actually alone.

A man emerged from the bushes and began trotting over to the burning car. He typed on his phone with the caption:

**Duty succeeded. Threat neutralized. Deposit 5 million into account.**

**Excellent…**

**-**_The Benefactor_

The man lifted his head from looking down to stare smugly at the burning car whilst listening to the sounds of screams. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Good riddance…"

Deputy Haigh.

… …

Lydia and Stiles entered the Sheriff Station to see The Sheriff and Scott trying to figure out what happened in the station. They spun around when Stiles and Lydia entered and by the looks of their expressions, John Stilinski's face fell.

"It was too late. I-" Lydia stuttered.

"It's okay." Sheriff said as he pulled Lydia into his chest into a tight hug.

Deputy Haigh emerged into the room and everyone spun their heads around.

"What happened?" He asked in complete shock at the mess. Sheriff sighed.

"Uh…we had an intruder who wanted some particularly violent impulse and did all of this." He said sadly. "I'll call the county so that they can look at this."

He nodded.

"Where's Parrish?" He asked.

Sheriff's expression fell into a deeper kind of hurt as he had to explain the death of his best coworker.

"We're assuming the intruder had something to do with it. He…was murdered."

"Oh," Deputy Haigh said staring at the ground. Lydia looked up and fixed her eyes at her with confusion.

That didn't sound too convincing to her.

Deputy Haigh moved his head up slightly and gave Lydia a small smirk. She took a second to register and snarled.

"You!" she exclaimed as she ran over him and threw punches at him. "Why did you kill him? He didn't need this! You're a liar. You're a liar." She cried out.

Deputy Haigh frowned but he couldn't play any games anymore. The jig was up. He slowly fixed his eyes at the two men in front of him.

Scott slowly took out his canine claws and the sheriff had his gun ready to be taken out of his holster, whilst Stiles just held his bat in a defensive stance.

Deputy Haigh did a quick maneuver where he pulled out his rifle and captured Lydia by the neck.

"Don't you dare pull that gun out sheriff," He snarled. "Or she gets it…"

Sheriff reluctantly let go of it.

"You don't have to do this. You've done your task, you got what you want. Now let her go. And we will too," The Sheriff said. Deputy Haigh just shook his head as he tightened his grasp around Lydia's neck.

"Please?" Sheriff pleaded.

"It's all about the money," Deputy Haigh shook his head.

"You're working for the Benefactor?" Scott asked him.

"I knew I wanted the money. I didn't know that till now," He laughed. "Just. One. More. Kill…and I get triple the amount! One down…two more to go,"

Lydia had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Will give you anything you want. We've got the money. Just let her go." Scott confirmed.

Deputy Haigh thought for a moment before replying but was ultimately stopped by the sound of a doorknob opening. Everyone spun around to see someone trying to enter the station. Nobody got a good look at him because of the darkness and he was covered it what seemed to be ashes…

He opened both the patio doors and the mystery man entered the room with an angered expression spread across his face.

Lydia widened her eyes as she stared at the man's bare chest that was covered in ash. You could hardly see his meadow green eyes in all this darkness. But his body was glistening a little in the moonlight that shone through the glass door. He looked sort of…beautiful. Lydia couldn't believe her eyes.

It was…Jordan?

Deputy Haigh threw Lydia to the side and aimed his gun at Jordan and started shooting bullets at him but all the bullets he fired went the other way. He targeted for the face and pulled the trigger.

Jordan moved his head to side so we could see the scraped mark. But instead blood, we just saw a small patch of_ steel_?

Jordan smirked a little.

"You really should not have done that." He said hoarsely.

Deputy Haigh widened his eyes as he watched Jordan charging over to him and pinning him to the wall. He threw the gun out of his hands and began attacking him.

When Jordan Parrish lifted his arm and released his fingers, they could see long steel claws coming out of him and he took hard stab right through stomach as he lifted a breathless Haigh off the ground.

Dark crimson blood starting pooling out of his mouth and Jordan Parrish immediately pulled his fingers out.

Deputy Haigh fell hard onto the ground and Jordan panted uncontrollably.

He slowly cocked his head around to see all the shock in peoples' eyes, especially Lydia as she stood by Stiles. He slowed down his breathing and shifted back to his normal human form with a sad expression across his face.

Lydia was not only completely shocked at how Jordan demolished the assassin but how he rose up from his ashes like a…like a _Phoenix_.

"What are you?" Those were the words that came out of Sheriff Stilinski's mouth.

"The Phoenix," Lydia simply replied.

"The Armed," Stiles said.

… …

**A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter. What did you think of Jordan being a Phoenix/the Amor/Shield? I really hope I predicted it right for #MOONDAY.**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone cocked their heads at Stiles.

Lydia thought for a moment. _The Armed? _That's an unusual power to have.

"The Armed?" asked Lydia.

Stiles nodded.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I read in a comic book once that there was this creature that had the power of overcoming the wrath of fire. Almost like a dragon or fury but not without suffering some painful bruises, but at the end can rise up from the ashes and automatically shift into an armor-sort-of-ninja-human- alien kinda thing…It's just my theory on what he is." Stiles said.

"I should be dead. I'm dead! I'm dead!"

"If your theory is indeed correct, then…what does that make him? Good or bad guy?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son.

"I'm not sure."

Jordan was too busy freaking about what happened to even acknowledge the conversation going around the group. He should be dead but here he was in the flesh.

Lydia turned her head back to a strained Jordan Parrish. He didn't look too good. He looked like he was about to collapse any moment.

She then shifted her gaze back at a moving Deputy Haigh,

"Guys, I think something's happening." Lydia informed. Everyone turned to glare at Deputy Haigh and Jordan's pulse began to quicken.

"We need to get him to Derek. Maybe he might have seen something like this." Scott said.

Lydia couldn't help but turn around slightly, blushing as Scott and Stiles helped lift a bared body Deputy Parrish. She didn't want things to swarm in her head. It was bad enough she saw the back bottom of his body let alone him in all his glory…

"You guys go. I'll deal with him." Sheriff said motioning to Deputy Haigh. Scott and Stiles carried him out of the station and Lydia followed them to Stiles Jeep.

She got into her car as she followed the Jeep over to Derek's loft.

Derek was already standing outside for them with his arms crossed with a towel in his hands. Scott must have probably texted him before driving over to him.

They covered Parrish with the towel and entered the loft.

He regained his strength back, enough for him to take a shower and Derek lent him one of his shirts and jeans after he showered.

When he finally got out, Lydia got up from the couch and walked over the group on his tail. Jordan stood in front of Derek.

"Can you tell?" Scott asked.

Derek frowned slightly and held both of Jordan's hands and analyzed it carefully, the front and back.

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asked him. Jordan nodded.

"It's the hair and nails, isn't it?" Lydia asked in curiosity.

She seemed a bit fascinated yet scared by all of this.

Everyone stared at her confusedly.

"That's the parts of the body that should be indicted." She said. Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Well they should be gone."

"I was set on fire. All of me should be gone!" Jordan stated as he stared at everyone taking a quick glance at Lydia.

"You probably heal like us." Scott said. Jordan frowned.

"Like you?" He questioned.

"I don't think he's like us." Derek said.

"What is he?" Lydia asked as she stared up at him with a small smirk of interest.

Jordan stared deep into her green eyes, the only eyes that seemed to calm him down at this point.

"I have no idea." Derek said.

"Well that's a first!" Stiles laughed in return.

"But you knew about Jackson as the Kanima and Kira as a Kitsune?" Scott asked. Derek nodded slightly.

"This is a little out of my experience." Derek said. Scott nodded. "There might be something in the beastiary. Did you try Argent yet?"

Scott and Stiles looked in thought.

"I don't know where he is."

"Last time I heard from him was at the hospital." Stiles answered.

"Okay hold on. What's a beastiary?" Jordan asked. "Actually that's not even my first question…Just tell me one thing: Are all of you like Lydia?"

Jordan stared back at Lydia as he said this. Both of their eyes interlocked for a second, Lydia raised her eyebrow, until he shifted them back at Derek.

"Are you all psychic?"

"Psychic?" questioned Derek.

"Yeah," Jordan nodded.

"Not exactly,"

"Then what are you?" Jordan asked in confusion.

Derek, Scott and Stiles stared back at each other before nodding to each other and Scott flashed his red eyes at him in response.

Jordan widened his eyes.

"He's a freaking werewolf! How crazy is that?" Stiles laughed.

"I'd say so." Jordan said.

The gang began telling Jordan everything they know about the supernatural and he took it quite well but was still confused and had a lot of questions.

"So what's a Kanima?" He asked as they finally gave him a chance to speak.

"A freaking ugly lizard that's what it is." Stiles said.

Scott sighed before taking a seat at the arm of the couch next to Jordan.

"We'll get back to that. But you need to know that everyone like us with a supernatural ability is on the dead pool."

"But I don't even know what I am."

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Take it from a person who was possessed by a dark spirit none as Void. Well a Nogitsune…and then end up having an evil twin who murderizes everyone." Stiles said casually.

Everyone glared at him as they saw Jordan widening his eyes.

"Okay so if Haigh knew about this then how many else know…how many people will we encounter?"

"Anybody who has a dead pool to take a chance," Derek said.

"Well that's oddly terrifying."

"But don't worry you'll be fine. I mean you really showed that jerk right?" Stiles conjectured rhetorically.

"Haigh was never like this." Jordan said a little disappointed.

"It's all about the money." Scott said.

Jordan Parrish sighed and nodded.

"Why don't we take this discussion session for another day? Just to give you some time to process the information," Derek suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Uh…Thanks for the clothes. I'll give them back." Jordan said. Derek shook his head.

"Don't sweat it man." He said.

Jordan nodded slightly.

Derek grabbed his keys from the counter but Lydia volunteered quickly.

"I'll take you home its fine." Lydia said.

Jordan gazed back at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled crookedly and they all left Derek's loft.

When Jordan and Lydia got to her car Jordan stopped her.

"Why don't I drive? Since directing you will be a pain." Jordan laughed. Lydia smiled and nodded as she handed him the keys and walked over to the other side.

Jordan began driving them from the loft onto the road as it went into comfortable silence.

Lydia couldn't help but look back at Jordan who held the steering wheel stiffly, clenching his muscles as his veins kept popping out and his breathing hitching.

Jordan caught her gaze and she moved her eyes away almost quickly.

"What?" He canvassed.

Lydia was never one to be shy but when she was around Parrish, it was almost like all her confidence vanished. He made her nervous…

"Nothing," She whispered. He nodded slightly keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"You know I really have no clue what I am, right?" He said.

Lydia nodded.

"You've said that like a million times." She giggled.

"It's probably because I'm still a little freaked out by what happened." He sniggered.

"I can tell." She laughed. Jordan flashed back a smile at her.

"You know. When I technically burned to death, I had this feeling jolting inside of me and lost control and I kind of took it out on Haigh. I'm not always like that…in fact, I'm never like that."

"It was a feeling of rage. You were infuriated I get it. I deal with people like that every day. You just need to find a way to control it I guess." Lydia replied.

"How do I do that?" He conjectured her.

Lydia looked in thought for a moment.

"Think of it as a moment to find the one thing that binds you and holds your ground. Almost like an anchor. Something that will control your pulse from rising, that's what most of my friends have." She concluded.

"Where will I find that?" Jordan canvassed. Lydia shrugged.

"Anything that's close to your heart." She said. "But what do I know? I'm not you guys,"

"Yeah, just a harmless Banshee," Jordan guffawed.

Lydia glared at him slightly.

"I have strong lungs you know…Be aware of the scream!" She warned.

"Ooh! I'm terrified." Jordan stated sarcastically waving his hands in a Stiles-a-listic way.

Lydia laughed as she moved her gaze away from him to the road to see a familiar vineyard. She frowned as she saw the lake.

"This is not where you live." Lydia stated.

Jordan Parrish nodded slightly.

"I know," He simply said and pulled up the Martin driveway. He stopped the car and stared back at Lydia. "Home sweet home," He said.

Lydia smiled.

"Thank you officer but how are you getting home?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Well since I'm 'supernatural' then that'll mean I'm able to walk on water right?" He asked. Lydia chuckled.

"In your dreams mister," She scoffed and got out of the car followed by Deputy Parrish.

He had his hands in his pockets whilst Lydia had her arms crossed. It was a chilly night.

"So I heard you birthday bash is only a week away?" He asked. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows. "Sheriff told me."

Of course he did.

"Um…yeah, but I don't think I'll be having a party. After all these recent events, I think I'll stick short."

"But it's your big 1-8. You need to celebrate it. Have all your friends around." Jordan said.

"Well I might have my friends over for a small party but that's about it." Lydia said. Jordan nodded as they stepped on Lydia's porch step.

"Well it was one eventful night right?" He laughed. Lydia smiled.

"I've been in a lot worse." She said.

"I wouldn't want to be you right now." Jordan stated.

"A bunch of assassins trying to kill both you and me…? I think we're both in the same shoes already." She said. Jordan smiled nervously.

You could see this new information wasn't getting well with him at all but at least he understood.

"So all the fairytale stories are true huh? Vampires, zombies, werewolves,"

"Well I don't know about the Vampire part but you could say so." Lydia said. "Thanks for the ride Deputy Parrish. I still don't know why you did that since you'll have to walk back on your own but thanks."

"Nah, I'll figure something out." He said. She nodded. "And call me Jordan when we're in these situations."

She giggled and nodded.

Jordan then pulled Lydia into a small hug which caught Lydia completely off guard. He pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry. I was just raised to thank someone with a hug."

"It's okay. And I think it comes naturally to everyone dude." Lydia replied, patting his hard chest lightly. Jordan smiled in embarrassment. "Goodnight _Jordan_,"

"Goodnight Ms. Martin." Jordan replied.

Lydia rolled her eyes and entered her house and watched Jordan as he walked away from the house and to the northern direction. Lydia smiled slightly as she shut the door lightly. She released a sigh.

"Another night in Beacon Hills," She whispered to herself. "

… …

**A/N: Happy #SOONDAY EVERYONE! Teen Wolf tonight! Who's excited because I am!**

**What did you think? Sorry for the stealing of some lines. I just wanted to make it more from the previous episode. Hit me up with a review Teen Wolf Lovies**

**A/N: I'm back people! Who just died on this week's episode? And don't get me started on the Marrish!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update and I hope you all can forgive me. So are we back together? Good! (Don't you just miss Teen Wolf already?) Anyway, here's some Marrish!**

* * *

"Lydia?" Malia's voice ringed into Lydia's ears, "Lydia look! Did you hear me?"

Lydia finally snapped her head to her most-of-the-time-vexatious friend with a gentle smile plastered on her face. Malia held a paper in front of Lydia's face with a happy smile.

"Look. I passed!" Malia exclaimed excitedly.

Lydia scanned at the paper to see a 'C-'sign which meant it was 74%. Lydia nodded slightly.

"C-." she simply replied with a slight nod.

C- Wasn't considered as a pass in Lydia's books, which makes sense because she's an A+ plus student.

Kira and Malia nodded in agreement.

"Your notes are great when they're not written in code." Malia retorted to her friend, and then as if on cue, Coach slapped a paper on Malia's desk.

Malia scanned the paper.

F…

"Disappointing Malia, Profoundly disappointed." Coach said disapprovingly. Malia sighed and turned back to Lydia who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll send you my notes." She assured her and Malia nodded in return.

The dismissal bell echoed around the whole classroom and all the kids scurried quickly out of the class.

"So, are we still up for the study group later?" Malia asked her friends as she threw her bag on her back.

"Uh…I don't think I'll make it this time uh…Scott told me to wait for him after school. He said he wanted to show me something." Kira said with her cheeks burning up almost immediately.

"I spy a date coming up." Lydia cooed.

Kira's blush deepened and shook her head.

"It's nothing like that,"

Malia and Lydia raised their eyebrows.

"You're lying. You reek of nervousness and you're a little flushed and pale." Malia said.

"Aren't those signs of sickness?" Lydia asked. Malia looked in thought then sighed.

"Whatever." Malia said.

"I also can't make it. I'm heading over to the sheriff station." Lydia informed.

"What did you do now Lydia?" Malia canvassed. Lydia rolled her eyes as Kira stifled a chuckle.

"Just being a friendly citizen by helping one of the fellow Deputies on their cases." Lydia replied casually.

"Fellow Deputies you mean as in…_Deputy Parrish_?" Kira teased.

"Aren't I the only one who thinks we should be running away from the cops not willingly going to the station to help with 'cases'?" Malia asked.

"Yes and yes. But he asked me too so I willingly agreed to it." Lydia shrugged.

"You've been spending an awfully amount of time with him. Are you sure there isn't something going on?" Malia questioned and Kira's face brightened up in interest.

"Like anything would happen between Parrish and me? Please!" Lydia scoffed. Kira and Malia nodded.

Lydia's phone vibrated in her bag and she reached out for it to see a text sent by Jordan asking if she's still on board for today.

_Yeah, just got to get away from two overly curious teenage girls…_

_Lydia_

Jordan replied almost immediately after.

_Haha I should lend you one of my tazers. _

_Jordan_

Lydia giggled lowly and Malia and Kira frowned in confusion.

_I'd take up that offer any day. See you later._

_Lydia_

She threw her phone back into her bag and smiled up at her friends who still wore the same frown on their faces.

Lydia just laughed, shaking her head and walked past them and out of the classroom.

The moment she left the school premises, she walked over to her Toyota and entered the driver's seat. She searched through her bag to make sure the book she needed for today was in place a for sure it was.

She started the car and drove over to the Sheriff Station.

… …

Deputy Parrish was busy with one of his many cases requested from the Sheriff. On his desk were piles of paper scattered around.

"Hey!" He heard a voice ringing by his ear which caused him to jump up on his chair completely startled.

Lydia giggled lowly.

"You know just because you're a banshee doesn't mean you can't always startle people with your voice." Jordan said as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh come on Parrish. Don't be such a scaredy cat. I know you're tougher than that. You are supernatural after all." Lydia teased.

"Not that I'm scared it's just…I try to be careful." He replied. Lydia nodded understandingly.

Jordan just found that he _was_ one of the most wanted in supernatural history so yeah it would obviously leave the deputy being alert of his surroundings.

Deputy Parrish threw a paper plane at Lydia and laughed as it hit her forehead and fell down.

"Nailed it!" he smiled.

"And I thought I was the only teenager in this building." Lydia laughed.

"I'm sorry I just had to do that." Jordan laughed.

Lydia laughed in return at his idiocy then her mood automatically switched.

"I really miss her," She blurted out.

The deputy frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry it's just…its nothing-" Lydia laughed nervously staring down at her feet.

"You miss your best friend. I get it." Parrish uttered.

"It's just that this conversation reminds me of the times I spent with her and we'd laugh at the weirdest things. It's really hard to forget about it…about _her_." Lydia said with such emotion.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Parrish said rubbing Lydia's arm in comfort. Lydia had her eyes fixed at his warm hand.

"I remember the first day I met her. It was on a Monday and I saw her in that awesome outfit of hers, I couldn't deny that she was going to be my best friend that day. We'd always go shopping together, shopping for prom dresses even before it ever came to be. We promised to be best friends for a long time." Lydia said with a light chuckle.

"But realty hit us when we realized we had other relationships around us. She dated Scott and I dated my ex Jackson. My relationship didn't last long but I really thought that Allison and Scott's would because those two literally loved each other to death."

"Why did they break up?" Parrish asked.

"Well I didn't get the full extent on it but it had to do something with her parents. But even then they secretly dated each other until they called it quits for good, but remained close friends since then." Lydia said.

"But the good thing was even though our lives weren't going as planned, we still remained best friend. All of the situations happening around us actually drew us closer. Till the day she died…We protected each other like…"

"A sisterly way,"

"She was more than my sister. She was like my _guardian angel_." Lydia said as tears welled up in her eyes. Jordan lifted Lydia's chin so she looked into his eyes.

"She _is_ still your guardian angel," He reassured her.

As if what he said had some special power, she flooded with tears. Jordan shushed her as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

They stood in that stance for a few minutes until Lydia was calm enough to speak again. She cleared her throat and they awkwardly removed from their embrace.

"I've got something for you." She informed him as she began walking over to her bag and skimming through it for the book she got from Deaton. She walked back to him to see him sitting in the chair.

"This use to be on a hard drive, but we eventually decided it might be a good idea to have our own copy around." Lydia said dropping the book on the desk.

Jordan frowned slightly as he looked at it and felt the book.

"So we put it in a book."

"What is it?" The Deputy asked.

"It's called the Bestiary." Lydia simply replied as she stared down at him.

Jordan opened the book to the page where they described the Kanima theory. He couldn't help but think this was the answer he was looking for and that he was one step closer to finding out what he was.

"Whatever you are," She whispered as she leaned closer to him staring deep into his meadow green eyes. "It might be in here." She murmured.

Jordan titled his head to meet Lydia's green eyes that glistened in the light. Their eyes interlocked in an intense moment. At that moment Lydia felt her stomach twirl around. She immediately had a feeling inside of her she never had.

"I'd like to help you figure it out." Lydia assured him.

Jordan stared back at the book then back at Lydia and couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve such a friendship or whatever you'd call it.

"Thank you." He simply said to her. Lydia smiled slightly.

"You really don't need to thank me."

"No I mean thank you for everything. For not giving up on me, you knew there was something in me when I didn't. You knew I was some creature and wasn't even afraid I might be the bad guy." Deputy said to her.

"That's because there isn't anything to be afraid of. I know you're not the bad guy…you'll never be the bad guy. I'll make sure of that." Lydia stated.

Jordan sniggered lowly and smirked crookedly. It was immediately contagious to Lydia as she smirked as well.

The deputy slowly leaned in closer to Lydia's face and Lydia followed soon after.

Their lips were centimeters away from each other and getting closer but were suddenly stopped when the sheriff popped his head in the office and Parrish and Lydia immediately squirmed away from each other.

"Is it ready Deputy?" Sheriff asked him.

"Uh…" Parrish squirmed through the desk and looked for the file. When he found it he handed it to the sheriff. "Here,"

"Thank you. I'll hand you more X-files you can work on." Sheriff informed his deputy who nodded in understanding. Sheriff shifted his eyes to see Lydia standing by Parrish's desk.

"Hey there, Lydia," He frowned. Lydia waved at him.

"Hey Sheriff,"

"I thought you'd be with your friends, shopping by now." He said confusion. Lydia laughed.

"No. She's just helping me with these cases." The deputy replied for her. Sheriff frowned at Jordan. "She insisted."

"Oh well…I guess I'll have to leave you to it." Sheriff dismissed and left the room.

Lydia and Parrish stared at each other and he smirked crookedly at which caused a burning sensation in Lydia's cheeks as she looked away from his gaze.

"You know, we haven't worked on any case since you came here?" Parrish said.

Lydia nodded.

_Oh, I'm aware._

… …

**A/N: This chapter was influenced by the conversation between Parrish and Argent on 4x11 as you can see and the finale as well. I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**I really want to head into the whole Marrishness soon, but I hope this chapter helped you guys! (Again: I'm sorry for the late update).**

**Please review on what you thought and what you'd like to see next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

"You could be a Scottish leprechaun?"

Jordan laughed.

"Oh come on!" He replied through his burger. Lydia laughed as she signaled to the image in the book of a very miniature looking man, dressed up in tights and a tattered up shirt over its belt, greasy hair and a frizzy beard which touched his pointy shoes.

"No seriously! He looks just like you." Lydia stated. Jordan stared at her like she was insane. "Or you could be a garden Gnome, a troll…oh…an elf?" Lydia frowned as she paged through the Bestiary.

"I'm not some creepy short dude okay!" Parrish stated and Lydia balled in laughter as she continued paging through the book.

Lydia has been helping Parrish in finding out what kind of creature he was and it was turning out to be harder than he thought.

It was a Saturday afternoon and they were both currently taking a lunch break in the Sheriff's office. As she paged through the book, reading every vivid detail on supernatural creatures and having a really hard trying to figure out what Parrish really was.

But on the bright side, she got to learn a lot more about her Banshee abilities. Lydia found she could use her abilities for good use, for example, she could save people's lives from suicide by communicating with them telepathically.

Also, it was really good spending time with the deputy.

Parrish and Lydia kept sneaking glances at each other everytime when nobody was looking. It was kind of turning out to be a ritual thing because they did it at the any moment they got.

It was obvious Lydia and Parrish had a connection, everyone could see it…except for themselves.

"Okay, how about a were-dragon?" Parrish questioned. Lydia looked up from the book.

"A were -dragon?" She scoffed. Deputy smirked crookedly, realizing that it was stupid to come up with that assumption. She shook her head.

"Well that could be possible," Lydia said. The deputy smiled. "That's if you're in some fairytale story! I mean seriously…a dragon?"

"Well I just found out that, werewolves, were-coyotes, kitsune's, and banshees exist so…I'd think anything's possible." Parrish said raising his arms up in the air. Lydia giggled and tapered her eyes and went back to her reading.

"This is turning out to be harder than we thought…" Parrish said lazily as he pressed the enter button on the Macbook keyboard.

She halted when she caught something very intriguing.

"Hold on…" Lydia called out. The deputy stared back at her as she came sauntering up to in and slamming the book on the desk. "We have already established that you're immune to fire right?"

Parrish nodded in agreement.

"And that you're immensely strong?" She conjectured but it came out more of a statement. Parrish nodded.

"Well, look at these various fire breathing creatures. One them known as a Cherufe, originally found in Chile, they are gigantic monsters that live in the bases of volcanoes-" Lydia began but was immediately stopped by Parrish.

"Okay but don't you think that I'd know that I was some gigantic creature who lives in volcanoes?" He asked.

"You're right…" Lydia said. "How about this one," She pointed at the picture of a muscular man in a pit full of fire. "It's known as Jinn. As humans, they are said to be made from clay, they are known to be 3,000 years old. They are immune to any harm from strong fire and eruptions. Jinn's are just like humans in that way they have a choice or so to say 'free will' between right and wrong…mostly found in India…" She trailed off as she stared between the non-existence distance between Parrish and her arms. Good thing Parrish didn't notice because she kinda liked it.

"Um…They're also known for their power of protecting others of their people…well the 'none' evil ones. They're vulnerability for cold is known because they're…" She trailed off as Parrish shrugged off his jacket and his muscles flexing in the process. "_Really hot_,"

Parrish moved his gaze to catch Lydia spying him and she immediately moved her eyes away in complete embarrassment and her cheeks burning up.

What the hell is happening to her?

"Um…yeah," Parrish said awkwardly. "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah…" Lydia murmured.

She couldn't believe she was caught doing an act. Lydia Martin never gets caught in an act! She had to figure some distraction to purify this nervousness of energy.

Then she thought of something…

"Wait. You said you were in the military right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Two years," He added.

"Well that would mean you've dealt with explosive devices right?" She questioned. He nodded slightly, wondering where this conversation was going. "Wouldn't that mean since you've been around fire all your life, you'd finally pick up the ability to be immune to it?" She questioned.

"Well that could mean one thing…" He nodded. "But how would I get the ability just out of thin air? I mean, it should be in some ways genetic right?"

Lydia nodded in agreement.

"So have your family line had any previous histories of fire?" She chuckled at the rhetorical question.

Parrish got up from his chair and began pacing around the room biting the nail of his thumb in complete thought.

"Okay…okay, we're getting somewhere." He stated.

Lydia raised her eyebrows as she began swaying her legs as she sat on the desk. Parrish spun around as he remembered something.

"My granddad," He stated. Lydia frowned. "My granddad…he was, he was some flaming fire prodigy as a kid. He was some scientist who worked on the basis of fire. I-I didn't get the full extent on his work but I knew he was fascinated about creatures that could be reborn from their ashes."

"Like a Phoenix…" Lydia muttered.

"And a firebird…maybe his interest in it could lead us to what we've been looking for all this time." He said. Lydia frowned. "What else does the Bestiary say about creatures immune to fire?" He asked.

Lydia paged through the book until the last page and was left with nothing. She sighed in defeat.

"Nothing…" She said breathlessly. Parrish groaned. "I find nothing."

"How about-" Parrish started speaking but was cut off when the door unfurled and one of the deputies popped their head.

"Yo Parrish, Sheriff's calling!" He said.

"What does he want?" Parrish questioned. The deputy shrugged.

"He wants you to meet some U.S Marshal,"

Deputy Parrish sighed as he gave Lydia a small smile then left the room with the other deputy. Lydia sighed and grabbed her bag to get a breath mint.

The previous deputy came back and entered the room with a confused frown on his face.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

Lydia scoffed.

"Good day to you too…Some rude ass people in this building." She teased.

"Excuse me Miss? I am a highly decorated police-" The deputy began to argue as he came into the office.

"Sweetheart," Lydia laughed. The deputy frowned. "Nobody needs to hear that jib jab gibberish. You need a better introduction honey."

The Deputy smiled as she walked up to the girl. He extended his hands in a greeting.

"I'm Jacob Palmer." He introduced himself and flashed his ten rows of white teeth at her with a wink.

"I thought you'd be classy enough to introduce yourself as Deputy." Lydia questioned.

"I'm not that kind of guy,"

"Well Jacob, I don't find that entirely convincing." Lydia said. Jacob smiled.

"Come on, accept the shake? You know, you might not get this opportunity again and you'll deeply regret it." Jacob said.

Jacob seemed to have an energetic, funny, stupid personality that Lydia seemed intrigued by. He wasn't far from dapper, in all his curly black hair, pale-chestnut skinned, and blue-eyed glory. Lydia laughed and shook his hand.

"Lydia Martin," She replied.

"Ah...so you're the girl Parrish's been blabbering about?" The Deputy, Jacob listed.

Lydia mentally blushed at the thought of Parrish speaking about her.

"I guess I am, if I'm the talk of the station." Lydia replied.

"And because you're the only girl that's ever stepped foot in this station more than five hours."

Lydia gasped.

"It's been five hours?" She asked and ran her hands through her designer handbag and pulled out her phone to see missed calls and texts from Kira on the study group they were having at her house. Lydia groaned.

"What? Missed your hair and nail appointment?" The deputy scoffed.

Lydia glared at him for the stereotypical comment.

"I have you know, I have rights to become a police officer from everything I learned here!" She retorted.

"It'll take a dinosaur invation to get where I am." Jacob said proudly as he motioned to his badge. Lydia tapered her eyes at the sexiest jerk. "It's highly unlilkely..."

"Wanna bet?" She questioned. The deputy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Parrish warned us about your sassiness also. That man can't stop talking about you, even during presentations. It's to a point where it might be obsessive. Are you sure you're not his _girlfriend?_" He changed the subject.

Lydia scoffed.

"Pfft! No! I'm more than his girlfriend." Lydia said then gasped realizing what she said. "I mean, I'd never date Parrish...He's just a close friend."

"Right..." The deputy trailed off.

Then as if on cue, Deputy Parrish came in the room and caught the moment between Lydia and his colleague.

Jacob laughed and left the room and patting Parrish's back.

"I'm really sorry man. Must suck to be trashed by a girl." He said and Parrish frowned. Lydia giggled.

Deputy Parrish stared at her as the deputy left the room. He shut the door.

"Okay...what was that about?" He asked in confusion. She shook her head.

"Stupid, sexiest bastard..." She laughed. He frowned. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay, anyway..." He began as he slammed the papers on the desk. "Thanks for the help and everything but I should I really get you home."

Lydia pouted playfully.

"Already?" She questioned. Parrish sniggered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a bad guy but I'm sure your friends and mother are worried why you haven't been around since the morning." Deputy Parrish said.

Lydia sighed.

Her current life now she hasn't been treated as a kid but ever since meeting Parrish, he's been oddly protective of her well being and popping up excuses about her mother being worried.

Anyone would have found this annoying but she found it adorable...most of the time.

She finally agreed to it and they left the station and into his squad car as he drove her back home.

They reached near Lydia's home and they both got out of the car and began walking up to her house.

"You know what. Why don't we take a round of blocks?" Parrish suggested.

Lydia smiled and nodded.

They sauntered around the neighborhood for like almost an hour just talking to each other.

"So your little friends tell me you have great topic of discussions?" Lydia teased.

"The other deputies?" He asked. She nodded. "W-what do you talk about?" He asked in complete dread.

Lydia giggled.

"Oh just nothing...they think you're I'm your girlfriend now that you always talk about me." I mocked. He blushed a little in embarrassment.

"They said that?" He asked nervously. "...blabber mouths!"

"And you wouldn't believe the embarrassing things I've heard for Deputy Palmer!" Lydia laughed.

"Oh no! He didn't tell you about me secretly liking ABBA as a kid and dancing in my underwear?" He played along.

Lydia gasped.

"I didn't know..." She said with a giggle.

"No, I'm not kidding. I seriously still like ABBA." He said. "Dancing Queen is my top 10 favorite!"

Lydia released a series of giggles.

She cocooned herself when a sudden gush of wind went past her.

"Oh." Parrish said as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Oh no-" Lydia began but was cut off as the Deputy wrapped the jacket around Lydia's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I wouldn't want you getting a cold or anything." He smirked crookedly as they stared into each other's eyes. Lydia smiled back and they continued their work.

"So are you close with all your friends since you all team up to save the world?" He conjectured. Lydia smiled.

"I guess...I mean at the beginning it was just Jackson and me with the entire school at our feet but...as I met Scott, I kinda got to know his friends and we became close." Lydia said.

"So after...you know...did you ever find a new comforting system?" He asked, cleaarly refering to the death of Allison.

"Well...I'd say I drew closer to Stiles during his own issue. I think we established a strong friendship but as time went by, I got to know Kira because she was the only girl I can really talk to about Allison...well she does the talking." Lydia said and Parrish laughed.

"But I also got to know Malia, from all the help with her studies and everything. It's the least I could do." Lydia said.

"For what?" Asked the Deputy. Lydia shrugged.

"I don't know...something I haven't done." She said.

"You felt like you had to do something because you didn't have enough time to do things?" The deputy asked.

"After Allison's death." She said, almost cringing at the thought.

Parrish and Lydia stopped immediately at their tracks.

"You're not blaming yourself for her death are you? Because it'll be unacceptable." He said. Lydia stared at the ground without answering his question.

The deputy wanted so badly for Lydia to look into his eyes but knew that would be kinda inappropreiate - however inaccurate that must have seemed.

Lydia looked to her side to see that they were in front of her house.

"Um...I guess I better get going." She said as she began shrugging the jacket off and handing it to the deputy. He stared down at it in his hands. "Well bye,"

And she began sauntering off but was immediately stopped when Deputy Parrish grabbed hold of her wrist.

She glanced back at him to see him staring down at her with his green eyes glistening ever so brightly. She was so transfixed with them that it hurt.

What happened next shocked both Lydia and Parrish as he leaned down and gave Lydia a small brush on the lips.

As they pulled away they stared at each other with confusion all over their faces.

Lydia then grabbed hold of The Deputy's face and brought his face down to her and smashing his lips onto hers. This caught Parrish off guard for a second until he wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist and swiftly lifting her off the ground so she was at his height.

The interlocked lips were so perfect together, they felt like they were where they belonged and nothing could break them apart.

That was until realization struck.

Deputy Parrish immediately pulled away as he set Lydia on the ground. He shook his head.

"No. This is not right. No." He whispered.

"What's not right?" Lydia questioned.

"This!" Parrish shouted as he pulled away from her and stepped back. "All of it...it's all weird and I-I don't know what to do anymore."

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"I-I can't do this. You're a freaking minor don't you get that?"

"Oh dear god! We're going through this again? Like, what am I? I'm not a freaking nun!" Lydia released her anger.

She couldn't believe this!

"You're such a hypocrite! That I'm not right for you because I'm a minor!"

Parrish groaned in frustration.

"You're not making this thing any easier Lydia," He sighed.

"So tell me one thing: Do you like me?" She asked.

"I-I do but..." He sighed.

Lydia nodded in understanding.

"Well I guess I got my answer." She replied. "Have a good night _Jordan_." She said as she began sauntering away and reaching her house.

Jordan couldn't even stop her because his confidence had been crushed almost immediately.

He cussed at himself as he began walking away and over to his squad car.

He stopped to stare back at the house when he unfurled the door and entered it realizing that that could've been the last day he'd heard from Lydia Martin.

But what he didn't know was that Lydia was staring at him for the window thinking the exact same thing...well for Jordan Parrish of course.

That's showbiz...

… …

**A/N: Well how did you like that chapter? Hope I met to your expectations. So cliché I know but I didn't figure out another way to let them kiss because I needed to let them make-out. Anyway, I know the last part was kinda…you know 'sad' but…haha! I love to be hated.**

**Anywho…please review so I can update faster. Anything you'd like to see then hit the review button below. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia grabbed her Prada bag from her closet and began sauntering down the stairs, but was immediately stopped by the barking of her dog well…_Prada_.

After calling goodbye to her cute dog, she left the house and jumped into the car that was waiting for her on her driveway.

It had been almost a day since the whole incident between Parrish and Lydia and all she wanted to do was forget about it…however, that was incredibly hard to do.

Lydia was hardly ever like this. She was this confident young teenager and didn't give into strong feelings, intense attachment to something but that changed ever since she was brought to the supernatural world, losing her best friend and meeting Jordan Parrish.

The young Deputy had an effect on her that she couldn't explain…something her previous relationship couldn't do. He was different than all the guys she'd dated…he wasn't a bad guy.

But he was a jerk for what he did which caused her to forget about him…or at least try to forget.

"Hi Lydia," Kira said a little too giddily than she always is, although Lydia didn't have a problem with it, right now wasn't the time to be around happy people.

But she couldn't blame Kira for being happy, the Benefactor had been defeated and Kate had disappeared and apparently, Beacon Hills had been safer than usual with no interference from unknown supernaturalism and of course her budding romance with Scott.

"Kira." She simply greeted and sighed. Kira frowned at her friend.

"Um…don't mind me asking but what's wrong?" Kira asked concernedly.

"Don't worry about it," Lydia smiled.

Kira nodded understandingly.

"Okay…"

Lydia switched the radio on and pumped up the volume as she put the key in the ignition and started the Toyota.

She pulled off the driveway and was on the road in just a matter of seconds.

"So no checking the rearview mirror to make sure your hair's fine?" Kira teased. Lydia tapered her eyes at her.

"Please honey. I really don't have time for that." Lydia sneered playfully. Kira smiled a little as she stared at her fingers.

"So where's the hotheaded coyote?" Lydia canvassed.

"Oh, you mean Malia?" Kira asked. "Well I think she's a no show. She told me she'll be with Stiles today."

Lydia nodded.

"And you and Scott?" Lydia questioned as she spun her head to friend.

Kira's cheeks turned red and she hid away from her gaze. Lydia laughed. Kira had always blushed when she heard a mention of her relationship with Scott…even at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, he and Derek had a session with Liam today, trying to help him learn his werewolf shifting control." Kira informed.

"That's still going on?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

Kira guffawed and nodded.

"Yeah, Scott's being a really good alpha, it's like he was born to train. And his relationship with Liam is just so beautiful. I think they're giving Scott and Stiles a run for its money." Kira said with a soft giggle then sighed.

Lydia smirked.

"You're missing him aren't you?" Lydia confirmed. Kira gasped.

"You have no idea! It's incredibly hard to be away from him for an hour less than a day…" Kira sighed. "But I shouldn't be so blunt because I had the whole day and night with him yesterday. We kind of had a date in Derek's loft…again. Then we went back to his house when it got dark and we had an emotional connection where he told me about his entire life." Kira rammed.

Lydia mentally sighed as she heard this because she'll start rambling but she didn't mind…

But when it got out of hand and Kira babbled on about Scott even when they got to the mall and went through five clothing stores.

"Ugh…so sweet, he told me how he'd always help Stiles when he got picked on and vice versa, I also heard the most funniest thing about his childhood when he was two and he danced to Michael Jackson songs in his underwear and he even showed me pictures. He was just so cute." Kira sighed as she drifted away in thought.

Lydia smiled as she ran through her the outfits that were on the rack. The cream floral sleeved shirt –with diamond engraved colors – and a sensable silhouette black skirt with a gold belt caught her eye as she hummed in response.

"Did you talk about anything else?" Lydia asked.

"We spent the rest of the night watching a movie and we slept together-" Kira said blushing. Lydia stopped her.

"Wait. You had sex with Scott?" Lydia questioned.

"No…" Kira murmured embarrassedly.

Lydia smirked.

She loved how easily embarrassed she can make Kira. Maybe she should soften up right?

"We just slept under his covers this time. Not on it." Kira said awkwardly. Lydia stared at her weirdly. "You know...because it was a cold night."

Lydia blinked.

"So, what's happening in your life?" Kira asked.

"What do you want to know?" Lydia laughed as she skimmed her eyes through the shoe section.

"I don't know. Like do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Kira asked.

Lydia sniggered.

"Honey, I think I informed all of you that I'm done with teenage boys." Lydia stated.

"I know. It's just…" Kira paused. Lydia turned to look at her friend. "I thought you'd probably end up with some handsome mysterious _older _stranger?"

Lydia screwed her eyes up as she sighed.

"That depends on who the guy is."

Kira gasped.

"So there is a guy?" Kira asked.

"Sweetheart, there is no way I'd find any mature guy in this world. They're all douche bags." Lydia confirmed.

"Affirmative," Kira laughed. "But Scott's an exception. He's so sweet, charming and…isn't he just a genius?" Kira asked.

Lydia had this sudden jittery feeling in her stomach and she dropped the clothing she had in her arms and barged out of the store –leaving a ramming Kira into Scottyland.

She reached the parking lot and contemplated whether or not to get her car but soon decided that time was running out and she took the long power walk.

Her face turned anxious as she stared at the two dead bodies in front of her as she stood behind the back alley.

You'd think she had gotten used to seeing dead bodies now that she's a banshee –which she did – but the smell of death had always gave her mini anxiety attacks.

Her face turned stern when she lifted her head as she felt a strong wind gush in from behind her.

"Took you long enough," Lydia stated.

"You're the only person who seems to find bodies even before the police do so you can't really blame me." That voice reached her ears…_his_ voice.

Lydia spun her body around to glare at the young man. She tapered her eyes at his body…his really toned and wonderful body even covered up in police uniform.

"You're right Parrish." Lydia nodded. "I shouldn't blame you for being a stuck up Deputy who's stereotypical to teenage girls."

Parrish smiled.

He had a nerve!

"I'm guessing you're still a little pissed about yesterday?" Parrish questioned. Lydia gasped.

"No! You think so?" Lydia questioned sarcastically as she began walking around the bodies and past the deputy. Parrish sighed and rolled her eyes as he followed her tail.

"Okay…maybe you are really mad. And I…guess you should be." Parrish said. Lydia scoffed as she began walking out of the alley and down the side of the road.

Lydia and Parrish had been walking back to back from each other in complete awkward and uncomfortable silence for about an hour straight which might be considered as energy draining and boring but right now, there was no emotion at all. It was almost dull.

"Look…you're not really giving me any reason to be mad and feel bad than I already do." Parrish said genuinely. She could hear it by the tone of his voice.

"Oh is that so?" She questioned as she rolled her eyes. "You should have thought about that before you kissed me back."

Lydia stopped when she reached the familiar Lake House she pulled out her spare keys for it. She unfurled the door and entered the house.

As soon as Parrish was about to enter, Lydia shut the door on him.

The deputy sighed. _Should have seen that coming…_

"Look, I'm sorry okay!" Parrish started. Lydia stood at the door. "I know I didn't handle the situation in the right way but could you at least give me a chance to explain myself?"

Lydia was contemplating whether or not to accept his plea.

"Please?" He pleaded. "Let me in, Lydia." He murmured.

Lydia thought for a moment before releasing a sigh –as her hand held the doorknob – and opened the door with an irritable look on her face.

"Okay. Talk." She simply said.

Parrish stared at the beautiful teenager's features. Her long strawberry blonde her falling gracefully over hair shoulders on her chest, and her creamy skin matching with the crimson red lipstick she had on.

Lydia sneered in annoyance at him as she shrugged. Parrish motioned to the house and Lydia sighed as she allowed him in.

"The reason why I pulled away from the kiss and told you those things were because I didn't think it was right." He said as he entered the house. "A-and I know I shouldn't have said in such a harsh way but…it's all true. I can't be with you Lydia."

"Look Parrish, if you're here to-"

"You didn't let me finish." Parrish said. "I know this because I'm an officer. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth." He chuckled.

Lydia sighed, crossing her arms.

"But that's beside the point." He sighed. "I know all the rules of the book and one of them is not being involved with a minor-"

"I've just turned 18."

"And I'm really not the type of person to break the rules. I have a job I need to protect." Parrish stated.

"So this is all about you protecting your job?" Lydia questioned.

"No that's not what I'm trying to put out…" Parrish said rubbing his forehead. "I just can't be with you. Even if I am just 6 years older than you, you're still a teenager."

"Well I'm not like most teenagers!" Lydia disagreed.

"I know that and-" Parrish said.

"I'm not the type of girl who wakes up every morning to go to school and talk about latest trends; I don't go out partying hard like most people my age, I'm not keen in immature acts either, I don't look for adrenaline in life…well not anymore…"

Parrish nodded in understanding taking a step forward.

"I'm not a normal teenager anymore." Lydia said. "I've had to suffer death, loss, and pain in this world but I also never felt stronger and more myself." She added.

"I know."

"And I just want you to know that I'm not one to take any things to heart. And relationships aren't an exception because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of getting hurt. I've lost two guys that I loved and my best friend and I'm not ready to risk losing anyone else in my life." Lydia stated.

"I know." Parrish said as he took another step forward. Lydia frowned as he felt the Deputy's presence even closer.

"Wait. Why do you keep saying that?" Lydia conjectured in confusion. It was kind of getting annoying.

Parrish chuckled lowly and took another step closer to Lydia and grabbed hold of both her hands. Lydia stared at their hands then back at him.

"Because, I have everything I need to know." Parrish smiled.

Lydia frowned.

"I want to be with you Lydia," The handsome deputy stated.

This caused Lydia to widen her eyes.

"What?"

"I know I'm risking everything on the line right now but I really don't care. Life is all about risks right?" Parrish smiled.

Lydia looked up into those beautiful green eyes of his that she really liked…or very much _loved_. She grinned widely and bent on her tiptoe to plant a small kiss on his lips. She pulled away to grab his hand and began running to the room.

"Where are we going?" Parrish laughed and Lydia giggled.

When they reached the room, Lydia slipped her Samsung out of pocket and began typing on it.

"What are you doing?" Parrish questioned. Lydia shrugged.

"Texting my mom that I'm staying over at Kira's tonight." Lydia said lifting her head as she inserted her phone in her back pocket. She'd probably have to apologize to Kira for ditching her and her car at the mall. She hoped she was okay.

Jordan smirked crookedly and leaned down as he planted a strong kiss on Lydia's soft lips and lifted her swiftly from the ground and falling gracefully on the bed –without departing from each other's lips – and slowly moving higher so they could get more comfortable.

"I hope you don't have any more cases to get to officer?" Lydia whispered suggestively against his lips between kisses.

"You're my _only _case right now" Parrish grinned widely pulling away slightly.

Lydia raised her eye brow then pulled Parrish's face down so he could reach her lips.

… …

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Marrish! Marrish! Yay! **

**I hoped you liked the Lydia/Kira friendship part. I know it seems like I'm replacing Allison but I really am not, Teen Wolf is making way of a new friendship between the girls and Idk why everyone criticizes it…**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Anyway, I hope you all review, follow, and favorite because it'll make me happy to right more (Just a safety tip). Next chapter will include all the characters and they'll definitely be some Com-Drama *Jeff Davis Laugh* hehehe. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia and Parrish were currently in Parrish's new office –an office that he didn't have to share with other deputies anymore.

Sheriff thought that since Deputy Parrish has shown such great effort, devotion and aspects to his job, that he decided to reward him for his outstanding work and immense bravery with his own personal office right next to the Sheriff's office.

Certainly it wasn't as relatively big as the Sheriff's but it was still a privilege. It had a door and everything!

Anyway, whilst Lydia had been paging through the Bestiary – that she got from Argent but eventually decided to incorporate into a book by Deaton – for the past hour and still nothing of fire creatures than they have already.

She had to probably think more...

Maybe that theory that Stiles made with him being 'The Armed' was their main head.

Whilst Lydia was working on the Bestiary, Parrish had been busy with some paperwork and answering calls on cases which he had to solve. Poor guy. He had been working way too hard for his own good and he still manages to at least get to his house without feeling too drained to drive.

Lydia found this absolutely amazing about him, one of his unique qualities.

Parrish was different from all the 'men' she'd dated. Heck! Different is an understatement...Parrish would never even get close to being like her ex's.

He was different in a sense that he was more mature than Aiden or Jackson. He knew how to differentiate between right and wrong, he was candor, he had a strong sense of amity, he was dauntless, he had abnegation, devotion, strength and respect.

Lydia couldn't help but stare at the wonderful man in front of her.

Lydia is never usually like this...she shouldn't be like this! All lovey-dovey and love struck but damn, this man really had an effect on her that she'll never understand and pretty damn hard to control.

He's actually the one person who truly cares about her. He was the one who had been there for him during time of grief.

She tried not show her feelings for him too head-on because she didn't want to seem like an over-obsessed teenager seeing a One-Direction concert.

All she was focused on was saving her friends and doing things she didn't have the time to do.

She wanted to make things right.

But now she has time. She can certainly see herself relaxing with a certain deputy. And boy...did she want a piece of that meat.

Parrish took a glance up to see Lydia staring at him. He chuckled as he continued paging through the paperwork.

"What are you staring at?" He canvassed huskily. Lydia shrugged and shook her head as she shut the book and set it on her lap, crossing her legs.

"Oh nothing...Just thinking. You know, browsing my brain. It's a real whirlpool up there." She joked. He snickered lowly then sat back and bit the tip of his pen lightly whilst staring at the strawberry blond.

"If you want something...Come and get it." He replied seductively.

At that moment, Lydia dead.

"Is the deputy flirting with_ Lydia Martin?_" Lydia teased.

Parrish immediately blushed and squirmed up nervously, almost falling off his chair and rummaging through his papers.

"Uh...No-I meant...Would you like some pizza?" He asked, motioning to the box on the desk.

Lydia nodded understandingly and reached to grap a slice.

"Don't mind if I do." She said with a sigh and a taper of the eye.

To be honest, Parrish and Lydia themselves don't know where their relationship is headed after confessing to each other.

One minute, they're making out like there was no ending and the next they were working together and having moments that would only spell 'just friends'.

It's kind of taking its toll on both them.

Lydia released a frustrated sigh and opened the Bestiary book and began reading through.

Parrish lifted his head to stare at Lydia for a while before shaking his head and continuing with his work.

He was really stupid!

Lydia released a soft giggle.

"What?" Parrish asked her.

"No it's nothing." She simpered widely then released a clamorous laugh.

The Deputy laughed at her actions.

"Well it's obviously something if it got you this worked up?" He said.

She grinned and lifted her head to stare at him.

"Remember that night you and I...sort of?" She asked. He nodded. How would he forget?

"Well that night. I kinda had a dream we spent the night at the Lake House together in a way we never thought we would." She told him.

Oh...so she thought they had sex after he explained to her how he needed to get back to the station.

Parrish's cheeks burned a little.

"Oh." He said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, it was the craziest thing ever." Lydia guffawed, getting back to her work.

Parrish sighed as he got up from his seat and walked around over to Lydia and lifted her up by the hands. He rubbed them softly as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Lydia." He began.

He had never been in this uncompromising position before; especially with a teenager like Lydia. He didn't know what to expect.

"I like you a lot." He told her. "A lot." He emphasized. "But I think we need some time to get to know each other better. I mean, we've only really known each other for four months!"

Lydia frowned a little.

"I'm not saying you're not a beautiful girl or anything because you're absolutely stunning it's just-" He was immediately cut off with a laugh as Lydia pulled away from his grasp to cover her mouth from over-laughter.

"Are you dead?" She questioned. He furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"I can't believe you take me for some sex-lurker teenager!" She stated.

He looked confused.

"I'm just saying that if...whatever we are is something we want to look into expanding. We'd need to take it slow. I don't want to jump right into it." She said. He nodded.

"I agree 100%!"

"I just can't afford to be the same position again so let's just take our relationship slow okay?" She asked him. "I mean...whatever relationship this is."

She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek and took her seat back on the bench chair in his office. Parrish frowned and walked up to her and took a seat next to her.

"Lydia." He whispered softly. She didn't answer. He lifted her by the chin for her to look at him. "If that's what you're worried about-"

"I don't wanna talk about it okay." She laughed. "You don't have to give an Oscar winning speech."

"No listen." He urged. She sighed as she stared deep into his meadow green eyes. "I'm not like them. I would never hurt you Lydia."

Lydia couldn't help but trust him full-heartedly at what Parrish promised. It was going to be a risky take but she was willing to try.

Lydia rubbed her forehead against his as she held his stroked his hand that was on her cheek.

She nodded.

"I know." She replied.

She had to trust him. There was no reason for her not to...

... ...

It was After school and Stiles and Malia were currently walking out of the school with each other by their hips. They looked so inseparable.

"So Stiles-" Malia said fiddling with the hem of his shirt but he stopped her as he caught something.

"Hold on just a second sweetie," He told her before running to a very eager Lydia sauntering over to her car.

"Lydia!" He called out. Stiles frowned as she blatantly ignored him.

Nobody ignores the annoying Stiles Stilinski!

"Lydia!" He called out annoyingly, knowing she could hear his chant. Lydia sighed and reluctantly spun around.

"What?" She questioned.

"Ooh brrr...who blew your top?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm in a rush. I'm tired. School's really energy-draining, Stiles so please make it snappy?" She asked. He frowned.

"Can't I just say goodbye to my fellow supe?" He asked.

"Let me help you. Bye!" She said then turned on her feet but felt a hand grip her wrist. She sighed yet again.

Stiles turned serious.

"Are you holding up okay?" He asked. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lydia said. "Don't worry Stiles. I'm fine."

He nodded.

"So, we're all going out bowling tonight. Was wondering if you'd like to tag along? Ya know. Take a chill pill." Stiles said. Lydia contemplated. "And we're not taking no for an answer."

Lydia sighed.

"Yeah sure, we'll see." She said running a hand through her silky hair. He exclaimed a 'yes'.

"Great! See you then." He said then skipped away back to his girlfriend who had company of her own.

"Sup buddy," Scott greeted his best friend as Kira clunged under his shoulder who smiled at Stiles.

"I don't know. I'm worried about Lydia," Stiles frowned as he turned his head to see Lydia pulling off quiet fast and waving goodbye to her friends. He turned back to his friends.

"She's been acting really weird lately." He said gnawing his nail. "And did she get taller?"

"What? Taller?" Kira's soft voice reached the group. "Taller like 2 and a half inches taller?"

"Yeah something like that." Stiles said, nodding. Kira smirked.

"Of course! It's the shoes. Those new 3 and half inch stilettos." She said as a matter-of-factly. Scott smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Look at you two!" He exclaimed. "Being all best friends!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I wouldn't say we're best friends but we really do get along." Kira replied. Scott smiled.

He was glad that at least one of his friends took an interest in being around Lydia because she's having a rough time and thought maybe a new female friend would help.

"What are stilettos?" Malia asked out of the blue.

"I really need to get at the bottom of this." Stiles retorted to himself.

"What do you think Lydia must be hiding Kira?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know Scott. Maybe she's planning a surprise party for us. What do you think she must be hiding Malia?" Kira asked.

Malia gasped.

"I hope there's going to be cake!" She exclaimed. "Or maybe Vodka!"

"Maybe she has new friends!" He exclaimed as if he cracked some unbreakable code.

"Vodka?" Scott laughed.

"Yes!" Malia said then pouted. "It's no fun with just sippy-cups!"

"Or she could have found a new Banshee friend?" Stiles pointed out.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on him now.

"Banshee friend?"

"Yeah, Malia wouldn't find a Banshee without telling us." Scott added.

"Well I've run out of ideas! Do you have any idea what a Banshee would be doing other than looking for dead bodies in her spare time?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I don't know why it's bothering you anyway." Malia rolled her eyes. Stiles furrowed a brow.

"Especially since it's obvious she's screwing with the deputy." She said with casualty. "Now if I just find my phone..." She said rummaging through her bag.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Malia now.

She slowly lifted her head and awkwardly stared at her friends.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Deputy?" Stiles asked nonchalantly. Malia nodded.

"Deputy Parrish."

"That's impossible." Stiles stated with a chuckle. "Craziest thing you'd ever say."

Malia shrugged her shoulders and scrambled through her bag again.

"I don't know. She's been spending a lot of time with him at the station lately." Scott said.

"Doing what?" Stiles asked in interest.

"Solving cases." Kira said. Stiles frowned at her then shook his head.

"That doesn't mean anything." He replied. The gang shrugged their shoulders. "And to prove to you. We're all going bowling tonight."

"Ooh...sorry. I've got this thing with my dad tonight since he came back from San Fran. Also, I've got to study for the Econ pop-quiz tomorrow." Scott said. Stiles turned to Kira.

"Um...I've gotta do something with my mom tonight. It's either I learn about my tail today or never!" She chuckled.

Stiles sighed.

"Whilst I'm doing...anything else but studying!" Malia exclaimed. "Maybe I'll go catch some deer!"

"Oh my god. Not even my own friends won't back me up with finding out what Lydia's been up to. Some friends." Stiles pouted and widened his eyes realizing what he said.

"You're crazy Stiles!" Kira commented.

"I can't believe this effects you so much." Scott said.

"What else could she possibly be hiding from us?" Stiles asked as if it were stupid as he bit his nail.

"She could be dying." Malia said casually.

Everyone widened her eyes at him. She shrugged.

"That's a progress believe it or not." Stiles pointed out to his friends.

"We're all booked." Scott said apologetically.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun! Us getting our bowling on." Stiles said.

"Why's it so important to you if we go?" Malia asked.

Stiles held his heart in offense.

"Is it a crime for a teen wanting to spend time with his friends?" He questioned. "Even if he may or may not have told a Lydia his friends will all be there." He said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

They all groaned.

"Unbelievable!" Malia exclaimed as she walked away. Stiles raised his arms in defense.

"What did I do?" He asked following her.

"Oh you know exactly what you did!" She said. "Drives me nuts!"

"Maybe you should go back to Eichen House?" Stiles suggested with a small smile. Malia's throat released a grumbling growl. He hid away from her gaze.

"I won't be going to Eichen House after I finish you off." She warned as they entered Stiles Jeep.

Scott and Kira stared at each other.

"What?" Kira laughed.

"I don't even know at this point." He said. She laughed. "Come on, let's go."

And they walked over to his motorbike and threw their helmets on and drove over to Kira's house so she'd prepare for the so called "Bowling Night" tonight.

... ...

"Dude?" Scott's voice appeared as he watched Stiles stare at the doors intentively, but all he got were random people storming in.

"No...she-she'll be here. I know she will." Stiles said confidently. Scott sighed.

"It's been two hours." Scott pointed out.

"She'll be here!" Stiles exclaimed angrily as he glared at him then back at the doors. "We can wait a few more."

"Stiles-"

"Scott." Stiles replied.

Stiles sighed, realizing he was incredibly stupid with the whole situation.

"Stiles!" Malia called out.

He spun around to see his girlfriend standing by the aim, looking amazing in her tight red hotpants, floral v-neck shirt and complemented by her chestnut brown premium leather jacket and her head tied in a beautiful messy mob.

Stiles was surprised he didn't notice how extravagant she looked.

"Stiles?" Malia brought him back to his senses.

"Yeah?" He asked, with his mouth slightly a jar.

"Come on!" She said waving him over. "It's my turn remember?"

"Malia, you can't bowl!" Stiles laughed.

Was she crazy?

Malia spun her head around fiercely and huffed as she got ready with the red bowling ball in her hands. She aimed her fire at the target pins and slowly released it causing it to glide and hit 8 pins.

A spare.

A Spare?!

Kira, Scott and especially Stiles face widened widely. Kira stood up from the lounge and applauded her friend.

"Way to go Malia!" She said.

Stiles had his mouth hung open like a sloppy dog as he walked lazily over to Scott and sat by him.

"I don't believe this!" He exclaimed.

"I know she's killing it." Scott laughed.

"No, I can't believe a girl bowls better than I do! And you and I both know I can't bowl." He said.

"I think everyone in this town knows Stiles." Scott replied.

Stiles mocked at him.

"Real, mature Alpha!"

"Stiles!" Malia called out. "Your turn."

Scott laughed.

"Go get em!" Scott teased.

"Oh shut up!" He replied as he walked up to the werecoyote. She handed him a ball and he sighed as he reluctantly took it from her hands and walked over to the platform.

He looked to his side to see his best friend Scott helping Kira on how to bowl. They looked adorable together.

"Stiles!" Malia urged.

He sighed as he took in a deep breath and aimed for the pins before fully releasing. It was going steady until it went to the 'stopping you from impressing your girl' side as Stiles put it. He groaned.

"Better luck next time." Malia teased her boyfriend.

"That was just a little warm-up exercise!" He said streching his arm. Malia smirked as if to say 'Oh really?'.

He slowly grabbed another ball and did the same routine and missed yet again. He sighed and collapsed on the chair and Malia laughed as she patted his back.

"Face it, I'm just better than you in some things." She said.

Then an upbeat song came up and Kira squealed and ran over to Malia.

"Oh Mal! This song is awesome! Let's dance." Kira said.

"But you can't dance?" Malia said.

"I don't care. Come on," The giddy Kitsune said as she grabbed hold of her hand and began pulling her to the dancefloor and all Malia could do was whine.

Scott walked up to his friend and took a seat next to him.

"Unbelievable." Stiles stated.

"Don't sweat it man."

"This is all too much. I'm getting my ass wiped by my girl! And Lydia's gone all AWOL. I don't think anything can change my current mood." He said in frustration.

"I think you need to re-think that buddy." Scott said signaling to the dancefloor. Stiles frowned as he followed his gaze and caught Kira and Malia grooving together and I mean _together, together_, with their hips grinding to each other and fingers interlocked with each other as they danced together in a sensual rhythm.

It was pretty hot and explicit.

And the boys were pretty intrigued.

... ...

Lydia left the school yards and was on her way to the parking lot and got in her car.

Stiles immediately plopped his head from the school's waste trash bin and spit out all that nasty jazz.

"Who had quacamole for lunch?" He said in disgust then fixed his eyes at Lydia who began pulling away. He immediately got out of the trashbin and slowly crept over to his Jeep that was hidden and followed her tail.

When he found himself driving around circles as she made a lot of turns, he realized he had lost her.

He was currently standing by the traffic lights, waiting impatiently for it to turn grin.

"Hey Stiles!" He heard a sweet voice call for him and he immediately suffled up in surprised as he tilted his head to see Lydia's head propping out in her Toyota.

"Geez Lyds! Don't creep up on me like that." He said.

"Where are you headed to?" Lydia asked. Stile shrugged as he held his steering wheel tightly under his grasp.

"Ah you know...just driving around."

She smiled.

Dammit! That little cute smirk means that she new what he was up to. Well pop goes the wizzle.

"Well I'm headed to the station." She said as her eyes were fixed at the road and the light turned green again.

"Yeah, you have fun!" He said as they drove off.

Okay. That must sound a little creepy but he was still on his case that needed to be solved so he decided to follow her.

When she reached the station and walked inside, he parked his car at the back and slowly smuggled his way in at the back entrance where he was met by his dad.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "Why are people so creepy lately?"

His dad frowned.

"I'd say the same to you. Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked curiously, wondering about what are his son's crazy shenanigans are now.

"Free-period!" He simply replied. "Yeah, thought I'd spend it with my big ole pops!"

Then he caught the sight of Lydia knocking on Parrish's office and the beamed Officer gladly invited her in.

"Do you need to go to your office? We should go to your office." Stiles said hovering his dad over to his Sheriff station room.

When they entered, the sheriff took a seat and took a sip of his coffee whilst reading through the paperwork.

Whilst Stiles unsubconsciously took glances at the glass windows that seperated the two offices to see Lydia and Parrish smiling and laughing together.

He slowly tried listening to their convo.

_"I think we should tell them. Maybe we should tell them." Lydia said._

_"Why would we tell them?" The Deputy asked the teen._

_"They're starting to notice something's wrong with me..."_

_"Make something up! I don't know. But don't tell them about that..."_

Ah...

So she was hiding something?

"Stiles!" He heard his dad shout.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something else?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be drinking water? You look plushed. I'll get you some water." He said, not allowing him to answer and left the room and was met by Lydia.

He gasped.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles?" She frowned.

"What are you doing here? I...I-I didn't not know you were coming. What a small world isn't it." He said.

"We just met up with each other ten minutes ago." She pointed out, crossing her arms in interest. "This should be interesting."

"That we did..." He said, gnawing his lip. "But-but! My dad called and told me to bring him some coffee so! Here I am! Brought his coffee."

Lydia nodded with a smirk.

"Nice try Stiles." She said as she walked past him. He groaned as he followed her.

"Can you just tell me what you're hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

"You know exactly why. You're hiding something." Stiles said.

She spun around and glared at him with interest.

"And what would make you think that?" She asked.

"Well..." He tried to justify but paused. She nodded.

"Just as I thought." She said as they walked into a room.

"Okay. I might not have proof but I know something's up." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked him.

"Because you're my friend and I'm worried about you. Just trying to make sure you're safe." He replied.

"Of course since you followed me here." She laughed. "But you really didn't have to follow me in the restroom?"

He was emotionless.

"What?" He asked.

"You're in the ladies room." She smiled at him as she fixed her hair and applied lip gloss.

Then suddenly an old lady came in - who had probably been working on a case with one of the deputies on the burglaries happening around her neighborhood - and gasped as she saw Stiles.

"Ms. Wilkinson!" He exclaimed.

"Why you little naughty boy! I thought your father told you never to be this unmodest!" She said with her voice hoarsely, like any grandma's voice, and slapped Stiles with her bag.

Lydia giggled at the scene as she watched Stiles running out of the bathroom.

She followed him soon after and stood in front of him.

"I'm fine Stiles. It's not like you'd know how I've been for the past months so why now?" She said as she patted his chest and went along.

Stiles frowned in complete bewilderment.

What did she mean by that?

Then he cracked it.

He realized the pack wasn't there for her as much for the past months.

"Oh..." He whispered to himself.

... ...

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? Lol. What did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked the Marrish at the beginning and then the whole gang in the middle and a dash of Stydia throughout? **

**Who likes jealous curious Stiles?**

**Review your thoughts for an update and follow and favorite.**

**{What to write next?}**


End file.
